AlieMemory
by Raven09va
Summary: related to Sikisho. a girl named aryn comes in to see Kiro, and it leads to the beginning of a new friendship, just like their childhood, even though He doesnt remember her...
1. Chapter 1

Hehe, I watched a show with my sister (she was into it) then I had an idea of writing this!  
Besides, my other story hasn't gone that well. Please send comments! .

"You've always managed to sleep silently." She said, as she reached over to move the hair out of his face. But before she could, He moved, still sleeping peacefully.  
Still, she wouldn't give up. She moved over him and kissed his neck, then glared down at him. She reached under his shirt to feel his chest and-  
She blinked. He had woken, and he was glaring at her. A minute had past before he realized it.  
He shoved her away making her hit the wall. He quickly got up out of bed and glared at her in shock, "who are you? And what are you doing in my room?"  
She was hurt badly from when he had shoved her. But she managed to get up and off the bed. She walked up to him and gently placed three fingers on the side of his neck. She glared at him with the softest look.  
He pushed her away again; this time she had hit the floor and the side of the bed. She slightly gasped and screamed at the same time.  
"What are you doing? GET OUT!" He yelled.  
She glared at him for a moment but then dazed off. He thought for several minutes of what just happened. Then he put a blanket over her and walked over to the other bed and sat there, still glaring at the girl.

He hadn't slept since what happened. He still sat on that bad staring at her, waiting for her to wake up.  
Finally, Her eyes flittered open. She looked at him still dazed from last night. Then she got up and walked toward the door.  
Right when she grasped onto the door handle, the door barged open and she fell 5 feet back.  
"Good Morning!" Tehesi said as he walked into the room.Its short but yeah, Hehe it seemed like a good part to stop at. .  
And anyways, this is pretty much my first story! The characters names don't come in till the second part!


	2. Chapter 2

Second part. Hope ya enjoy! ;

"Good morning!" Tehesi said as he walked into the room. "Huh? Oh, hi Aryn, you share a room with Kiro? Man your lucky! I share a room with a drooling idiot."  
"Nice to see you again Tehesi." The girl known as Aryn said.  
"Excuse me, but, WHY IS THIS GIRL IN MY ROOM?" Kiro shouted on the top of his lungs.  
Aryn folded her arms and turned away, "I have a name you know…"  
"UMM- let's not fight ok guys? I mean it's hard to fight when you're both my friends!" Tehesi said, raising his hands up in defense.  
"Well, fine, I suppose…" Aryn turned back to face them both.  
"Well good! I guess that this is the beginning of a new friendship! Like destiny!" Tehesi put Kiro's, Aryn's, and his hands together and laughed.

Kiro was next to Aryn, and behind Tehesi in the classroom. School of course, wasn't the best thing for him. He was good in class; he got B's and C's but never really paid any attention, of course, today was different with a new roommate sitting next to him.  
Finally, the bell had rung, and it was time for lunch.  
Tehesi put his arms around Kiro and Aryn and walked with them to the cafeteria. Once they all got lunch and sat down, Aryn started glancing at Kiro while she was eating. She thought about him; Thought good and bad thoughts.  
Kiro glanced at Aryn, "What?"  
"Oh, nothing." Aryn blushed and turned away.  
Kiro thought that this girl was insane. Who does she think she is to just barge in on him in the middle of the night-not to mention of what she did, and completely scare him? The girl was nothing but a weirdo but, but then, He Thought he had seen her before, before in some building or place- had talked with her, had been somewhere with Aryn.  
"Hey guys, Oh- Kiro, they let you out of the hospital, wow, I didn't know they'd let you out that fast." Chris said, walking up to the table and taking a seat.  
"Hey Chris." Tehesi smiled and slightly waved.  
"Hi. Oh gosh, Aryn, I didn't know you transferred! Wow it's been a long time hasn't it?"  
"Yes. And I'm afraid Kiro doesn't remember me." She took a fast glare at Kiro and then looked down to her food.  
"NOT REMEMBER YOU? HAS HE GONE CRAZY? You are his childhood friend." Chris shook Aryn, but looked at Kiro in the process.  
"What?" Kiro said.  
"…So the doctors were right, when you fell off that floor you, you forgot everything." Chris started sobbing.  
"I fell off a building?"  
"Yup. No one really knows why you did it. But they say that someone was there with you." Tehesi said, stirring his noodles.  
Aryn got up and started walking away. She knew something that they didn't know, about their childhood time, what _really _happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Third part! Wooohooo lol! Oh and the beginning of this story is when Aryn was in deep thought while she was walking.

------------------------------------

_"Run! Don't stop!" Kiro shouted._

_"Hurry!" Aryn yelled. She and Kiro were holding hands as they were running away from the men who were chasing them._

_"We are almost there!" Kiro ran faster._

_But Aryn couldn't run that fast, and so she tripped. "Kiro-Chan!"_

_Kiro still had a grip of her hand, even though Aryn had fallen_

_"Don't abandon me, Kiro-Chan!"_

_"Get a hold of yourself, lets go!" Kiro tried to pull her up._

_"I cant! Don't abandon me-Don't abandon me Kiro-Chan!"_

_"I-" Kiro looked up, the men were getting closer. He grinded his teeth, what was he suppose to do? Run away? He couldn't carry Aryn, and he was too afraid._

_Kiro did what he had to do; He ran. He had left Aryn. He had let her into darkness._

_"KIRO-CHAN!" Aryn screamed at the top of her lungs._

----------------------------

Someone had stopped Aryn from walking away; someone had grabbed her hand. She turned around to see who it was, and it was Kiro.

"Let go." Aryn said, glaring straight into his eyes.

"Why are you walking away? Did we say something?" Kiro let go of her hand.

Coldness swept over Aryn's body. He had let go of her again; like he did when he ran. "It has nothing to do with you."

"Then why are you walking away?" Kiro asked her, his eyes soft.

Aryn turned, "Payback isn't it? You ran from me when I was in danger, so I'm walking away from you."

"What are you talking a-"

"Aryn, Kiro, follow me." A man said, leading them to upstairs.

"Umm... who are you exactly?" Kiro followed behind Aryn.

"Me?" asked the man, "I'm Mr. Soa."

"Mr. Soa, you look oddly familiar, I can't really explain it." Aryn said, almost tripping on the stairs they walked up.

"Ah, that's because we have met before- now please, step into my office..."

------------------------------

Hehe, oh no! What's going to happen next? You people have to wait and see!

Oh and I will post the character pages (in other words, what Kiro, Aryn, Tehesi, and Chris look like and info ECT...) in the next chapter!


End file.
